


stars: you are one of them

by spicytart



Series: letters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fantasy, Letters, Lowercase, M/M, POV First Person, Summer Camp, akaashi is star boy, bokuto can't sleep, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: bokuto koutarou writes a letter and who knows if he'll ever send it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051787
Kudos: 3





	stars: you are one of them

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of akaashi being a star boy (literally)

everybody knows i’m not the type to write. but, you know, there are times at night where i’m comfy in my pajamas and i feel like picking up a pen and a piece of paper to write on it. and tonight is one of those times. also, i decided that i’ll be writing to you, akaashi. 

first of all, i want to thank you for always keeping up with my shit. i know i’m a handful but you’re always standing there like “it’s okay i have two hands.”

ah, that makes me remember this one time last summer camp. i was tossing and turning like crazy because i couldn’t close my eyes without blinking. does that even make sense? but, then i saw you there, sitting beside the window. chin in your hand, eyes staring into the sky above. you looked dreamy and lost in thoughts. and you were bathed in this blue-ish color that made you look like you were emitting lights yourself.

and then you caught me staring. i could feel my cheeks warming up when you stared back at me. you looked surprised at first but a second later you chuckled ever so softy, it melted my heart.

"can't sleep, bokuto-san?" you asked.

"yeah," i got up from my futon, walked to you, rubbing my neck. "you too?"

you just hummed in response, averting your gaze outside, once more. 

"what's there to look, anyway?" i wondered, looking at where you were looking. but as far as i could see, there wasn't much. i scrunched up my nose. you took that as cue.

"you're not looking hard enough. or rather, you're looking too hard."

you stood up from your seat after saying that, offering me your hand. 

"c'mon," you said. "i'll show you a thing or two." i didn't think much as i took your hand. i stared at our joined palms for a moment before i looked at your face again. you looked so soft, akaashi. i knew you weren't thinking much either. under the dim lights of the room, i saw no worry lines, no furrowed brows, no cold and stern gaze. i could feel you were at peace. serene and collected.

that night, you led me to the school's rooftop.

the winds were calm. from up there, i could see the city lights glowed brightly slightly below. you let go of my hand and rested your elbows onto the railing. you looked up, took a breath, then your eyes fell upon me. i didn't realize i'd been staring.

"i'm sorry," i muttered, averting my gaze to the ground.

"what for?" you asked.

"for staring," i whispered. you let out a soft chuckle and i could feel my face was getting warm.

"it's good, bokuto-san," you said. "meaning you care and pay good attention. to whatever it is."

i cleared my throat. "so? what are you showing me?"

"look up and tell me what you see."

i looked up and said, "the sky?"

"what else?"

"the moon? and the stars?"

"yes."

"then, why are you looking up like that?" i wondered. you turned to me, puzzled.

"like what?" you tilted your head.

"like you're one of them."

"i don't understand."

"well," i shrugged. "maybe, i don't, too. so, tell me, akaashi, can you name at least one of them?" hearing that, you laughed.

"no, i- i- uh, there's the moon, for one. and the others, i don't know. i just like looking at them. it feels like i'm looking past everything else. thinking, maybe if i stare hard enough, i'd find an answer or two."

"i don't really get it, but, okay."

we stayed in silence for a while, scrutinizing the blinking dots above our heads. there weren't much but they were visible and bright. until you spoke again.

"sometimes i feel like they're calling me."

i hummed. "maybe you really are one of them. people say humans are made of stardust."

"then, that would make you one of them too," you said.

"but, maybe, you are a special case!" i gestured with my hands. we locked eyes. "who knows if you were actually born of a shooting star?"

"that's a pretty ridiculous idea," you chuckled softly. the winds were rustling your hair. and there was a glint of light in your eyes. finally, you offered, "do you want to see a magic trick?"

i was confused. i wanted to ask when did you have the time to learn any trick, but, my head was nodding first.

you lifted your hand up and picked–wait, how was all this real–you picked a star. i could only stare, dumbstruck. the–the star shone brightly in your other palm as you proceed to pick another and another. you were glowing, akaashi. there were also these glowing bits on your face–on your cheeks. holy shit. i couldn't believe what i was seeing! i bit the inside of my cheeks to see if i was dreaming. but, it hurt, so i couldn't be dreaming.

when you felt like you picked enough, you raised your palms. these tiny little stars were floating brightly in your hands. you muttered something in a small voice and the stars started to swim here and there to align themselves to become some sort of constellations. it was beautiful. i still don't know how it was possible, but, you put it into my eyes.

i blinked. then, i saw you smile. somehow, you seemed more content and–and you were sparkling. i looked up to the sky. and oh, what a dazzling sight it was!

it was still the same as before, but, there was even more to it that i couldn't quite put into words properly. suddenly, the dark sky wasn't the usual and ordinary dark sky that i had always been looking up to. i never thought there would come a day where i turn my head upwards during the night and have all these feelings rushing up and down my whole body and mind. my heart felt like it was going to burst! 

what i was feeling wasn't bad at all. it was a mountain of exciting adventures, an ocean of beautiful chaos, a vast and deep serene and peaceful emotion. and every other feeling that made one feel happy and content and overjoyed. everything was flooding in me, pouring down like a waterfall. as i stared longer, the stars above looked as if they were getting brighter! but the weird thing was, i could also see past them, into the darkness in between.

maybe, i thought, maybe i could find an answer or two as well.

i laughed, looking at you. you were laughing too. i took your hands, bringing you to the center of the roof, where we got into little hops and dances. until i decided i needed to breath.

"akaashi," i said, panting, still grinning. "what! what is this!"

"my magic trick," you smiled. oh, that little smug smile of yours! so, this was a thing or two you wanted to show me!

that was my first time, to look at the sky as i did at that moment. i had always thought those shiny little things, the stars, were just dots scattered above my head. but, no. that day you showed me their true colors. that they may hold secrets too. that there could alsl be things beyond them. i'd never felt so alive and awake in my life before.

i looked at you again. i was amazed, perplexed, fascinated, infatuated, whatever it was! your eyes were twinkling before they closed and a smile appeared wide on your face. i kept staring. i could then make out the constellations on your cheeks. they were literally sparkling like they would in the sky. and you were enveloped by this light which made you glow like you were the star itself. you looked like you were a piece of gods' work. maybe you truly were born of a shooting star.

then, i noticed it again. the way the winds ruffled your soft hair, the wrinkle in your eyes as you smiled, the small sound of your laugh. these little things were driving me crazy. and when you called my name, "bokuto-san," i was back to present again. 

i smiled and i smiled. until my cheeks hurt. a smile i never thought i was capable of. looking at you right at that moment, all radiant, all soft, all content and serene, with a smile oh so beautiful, i felt like there was not a single impossible thing that i couldn't do.


End file.
